


Present Time

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Lambor is excited for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lambor is not mine, but belongs to nyanswipe.

"Wake up, wake up," shouted Lambor, bounding into his Creators’ berth. Sunstreaker groaned, turning away from the rambunctious youngling. It was much too early in the morning-cycle to be online. How Lamdor found the energy was an enigma.

Lambor pouted, crawling onto Sideswpie’s chestplate. He pawed at his face, rubbing his cheeks to get his Carrier to awaken. Sideswipe cracked an optic on, looking at his sparkling blearily. Lambor chirped excitedly. “C’mon, Carrier, get up! It’s Christmas morning.”

"It is?" mumbled Sideswipe, equal parts muffled by exhaustion and his creation’s servos. His chronometer did indeed tell him that it was Christmas morning - 3 am Christma morning. He sighed, batting Lambor’s servos away to wipe at his tired face.

"Yeah, it’s time to open presents." Lambor bounced on Sideswipe’s chest. "Carrier, get up," Lambor whined, pulling at Sideswipe’s servo.

"Alright, alright, give me a minute." Lambor released a ‘whoop,’ darting out of the room. He skidded into the main living quarters, standing guard at the stack of presents underneath the tree. 

Sideswipe sat up in the berth, rubbing the back of his neck cables. He yawned, resetting his optics a few times. With his other servo, he reached over to pat Sunstreaker on his shoulder.

"Let’s go, our child needs us," grinned Sideswipe.


End file.
